


Bali Bliss

by banesarchangel



Series: Bali and What Came After [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adventures, Alec is extra, F/M, Family Feels, Flashbacks, Flirting, Fluff, How We Met, Husbands, Just a story about how two people met and started a love story, Kids, M/M, Magnus is sweet, Mostly Fluff, New love, Photographer Magnus, Spiders, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Wedding(Not Malec), Youth worker Alec, bali, like so small blink and you will miss it, small angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banesarchangel/pseuds/banesarchangel
Summary: Alec knew he would enjoy Bali but as soon as he met Magnus Bane, things got a lot more interesting.Or: Max and Rafe want to know how their parents met.Alec and Magnus sit them down and go back down memory lane.





	Bali Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> New fic!  
> This idea came to me when I traveled to Bali in January.  
> Hope you enjoy.

Sitting at the dinner table that night was like many other nights, admiring his two precious sons Max and Rafael. Max 4 and Rafe 7, hearing them rant on about something that happened at school or kindy, his beautiful husband eagerly listening to every word always making the kids feel special. Magnus was an amazing father.

He loved this part of his day always feeling very privileged that he had this to come back home to as his job tended to show a different picture for some of the young teens he encountered. He could never imagine abandoning his two amazing sons, they were the most important people to him. 

"Today we had story time at kindy and one of the girls told us a story about how her parents met," Maxie said while twisting his fork in his spaghetti. 

"Really?" Magnus answered. "And how did they meet?" 

"She said they met in the city of love Paris, does that mean that you and daddy met in Paris since you two always say how much you love one another?" Max asked so innocently

Magnus and Alec eyes both met and giggled at their son, Rafe joining in too. 

"Whats so funny Daddy?" Max asked confused, his expression simply adorable. 

"Nothing, sweetie. It's just that Papa and I didn't meet in Paris. I'd say we actually met in a much more Interesting way." Alec replied sending a quick smile towards his husband, remembering the sweet memories of when he first laid eyes on his husband.

"So where did you meet then?" Max was a persistent one tonight. 

"I know where you met, but I don't know the story behind it. Can you tell us?" Rafe joined in from next to Max. 

"Yeah, can you tell us, please Daddy, Papa," Max begged from his seat. 

Sighing in relent, he turned towards his amused husband who was grinning from ear to ear. 

"You know I wouldn't mind reminiscing myself Sweetheart, why not?" Magnus said from across the table. 

"Okay, okay." He smiled, also not minding going down memory lane. Their time in Bali was the most amazing time of his life and he will never forget it. They had actually planned to go back for their upcoming wedding anniversary. 

"Yay!" Max jumped in his seat excitedly. 

"Hey, careful Maxie. You don't want to hurt yourself." Alec said being the overprotective father he was. 

"Daaaaad." Both Max and Rafe said. "Stop stalling and tell us." 

"Yeah honey, stop stalling and tell us." Magnus teased, poking his tongue out slightly, that man, honestly. 

"Are you going to help tell the story, or is it all on me?" He asked Magnus. 

"I'll join in where needed, but right now it's all you darling," Magnus replied blowing a cheeky kiss. Alec obviously caught it and sent one back, it would be rude not too. 

"Can you two save the cheese for your story, I'm sure there will be plenty," Rafe said cringing, earning a disapproving and unforgiving look from both Magnus and Alec. Rafe threw his hands up in surrender. 

"Okay, are you two ready?" He asked. 

He heard 3 loud 'Yes' from everyone around the table, the loudest coming from his little Maxie. 

"Let's go into the lounge so we can get comfy, yeah?" He suggested.

Soon in the comfort of their couch, Max snuggled in Alec's lap Rafe in Magnus', they were about set. 

Secretly excited Alec began. "So, it all started with aunty Izzy and uncle Simons wedding." 

 

 

 

_**4 years ago** _

 

"This is a beautiful Villa Izzy, you chose well," Alec said making his way through the entrance to this 5-star villa, it was like living in luxury. Pristine whites and Soft timber floors, vibrant green plants scattered throughout. The smell of rain and humidity in the air. He also noticed it's size, many bedrooms, and bathrooms placed throughout. Bali was already exceeding his expectations and this villa only added to that. 

"How many people are staying here, it could fit an army," Alec asked Izzy who was currently placing her many bags down stored with everything important for her wedding next week. 

"Just the wedding party." She replied half paying attention to Alec, her mind probably somewhere else with wedding plans and all. Alec was extremely happy for his baby sister, finding someone she truly loved who also happened to be one of Alec's close friends so he knew she would be in good hands and that Simon would take care of her. 

The wedding party consisted of Izzy, Maia, and Clary. Maia and Clary being her bridesmaids. Also Simon, Jace and himself. Jace and himself being the groomsmen. He was the best man and though he didn’t like to brag, he totally threw the best bachelor party before they came here. 

The parents decided to stay in a villa nearby, them saying they didn't want to get in the way of the rowdy young adults. 

In some ways, he almost felt lonely being the only single one. Jace and Clary being together and Maia with a boyfriend back in New York. He should be used to being the odd one out but in times like these when you would travel to a romantic country and not being able to share it with a partner always made him yearn for that particular other. But finding a good man he could connect with seemed to be harder than he thought. 

"Oh, also before I forget, the photographer is staying here too." She said a grin playing on her lips. 

"Why is the photographer staying with us, that's not normal is it?" He replied back. 

"Normally no, but Magnus is a good friend and it felt right having him here with us." She said.

Magnus, he had heard of this Magnus many times. He worked with Izzy at the company they both worked at, apparently a very highly recommended photographer one of the best. Though Alec had never gotten the chance to meet this Magnus he was excited nonetheless, he sounded like a fun guy. 

"Oh, right Magnus. So I'm finally going to meet him huh?" He asked sort of excited he might have someone to talk to while all the loved-up couples do their own things. 

"Yup." Was all Izzy said, a smirk playing on her lips? What was his baby sister up too?

"Izzy, why do I sense you aren't telling me everything here?" 

Izzy, acting none the wiser simply smiled and turned away taking her many bags to her room. 

Trying to push it aside Alec did the same. 

 

The pool outside was incredible, with the best view and massive long stretch of grass out in front of it overlooking the most beautiful scenery he had ever seen. Sitting back in his chair he started to imagine the most breathtaking sunsets they would get here. Sunsets were one of his favorite things, always feeling very romantic. If only he had someone to share it with. 

"Beautiful isn't it." He heard an unfamiliar but rather sexy deep voice from behind him. Chills now dancing down his arms he looked up to see a gorgeous man, some might say he was the most attractive man he had laid eyes on, his caramel skin, dark brown eyes putting Alec in a trance. Fluffy soft dark hair blowing in the wind, Alec just wanted to run his hands through it. His strong muscular arms on display, Alec couldn't fight his imagination from running wild with thoughts of those bigs arms wrapped around him or running his fingers across the small veins that were popping out every now and then. 

Alec didn't realize but he must have been staring for quite some time as the other man was smiling back at him, he had to try and fight every urge in his body to not sigh dreamily and say 'Yeah it is' cause that's all that was on his mind. How beautiful this unknown man was standing in front of him. 

Clearing is now much tighter throat he thought it would probably be a good idea to actually answer the man. "Very." He smiled. Standing up from his sunbed he walked towards the man, eager to know his name. "I'm sorry, I don't believe we have met before, I'm Alec, Izzy's brother." 

The other man just smiled, Alec could feel his eyes roaming his body. "Oh, you are Alexander? No? Izzy talks about you all the time." The other man said.

Taken back by the use of his full name, it wasn't often he heard or even liked the sound of it but coming out of this mans mouth made him feel all warm and fuzzy. 

A shy laugh escaping his lips, "Ah, yes that's me. But everyone calls me Alec." 

"I see, well I guess it can just be our thing then? If you don't mind? Alexander is such a beautiful name." This man was already making him blush. Alec knew he was in trouble. 

He couldn't help but smile at the sweet words. "I don't mind." Then speaking again. "Sorry, I didn't catch your name?" 

"I'm Magnus, It's nice to meet you." The man now called Magnus, of course, it's Magnus he should have known that being the only person he didn't know who would be staying in the villa. 

"Magnus, of course. Nice to meet you too." He said trying to remain cool calm and collected over this stunning man. He wasn't sure he would survive the wedding let alone the next two weeks in this man's company. " I can't believe we haven't met before." He laughed. 

"Yes, it does seem strange considering I have been working with Isabelle for two years. Little did I know this brother she always talked about would be so handsome." The other man grinned a smirk on his lips. Alec almost choking on air. 

"So, how long are you staying here for?" Alec asked mind gone completely blank in the face of beauty. 

"The full 2 weeks. It will be amazing, I have always wanted to come to Bali. Indonesia being my birth country and all, but I have never gotten to see it and remember it, so I'm quite excited." Magnus said so clearly being able to hear the smile in his voice. 

"The full 2 weeks huh?" He smiled. "Thank god, I get so sick of being the odd one out with all these couples. Hopefully, we can get to know each other a bit better?" 

"That sounds great actually. I'm just going to go unpack my stuff, but I'll see you soon. I look forward to getting to know you better, Alexander" Magnus smiled at him. Alec would never ever get sick of that smile. 

"That makes two of us." He replied. "Not me getting to know myself, I mean getting to know you...Oh god." Not even being 10 minutes and he had already embarrassed himself. Great start Alec. 

He heard Magnus laugh from next to him, a gentle hand resting on his shoulder. Magnus' touch felt like it was sending waves of electricity through his body. 

"I got what you meant, darling." Alec's heart skipped at the unexpected nickname so soon. He was sure another blush had found its way onto his face. Maybe he could get away with saying it was sunburn. 

"I'll see you later," Magnus said as he turned to go do whatever he was going to do, Alec honestly couldn't remember his mind too frazzled from Magnus' presence and voice. He was a goner...Already. 

He needed to find Izzy. 

 

___ 

 

Magnus could have stayed longer and put off sorting his luggage, but he didn't know there was going to be a Greek god sitting out by the pool. He felt his heart stutter at the sight of him. God knows how he managed to keep his cool. This Alec was a sight for sore eyes. Completely and utterly gorgeous. His eyes sucking Magnus in straight away, a hazel so pure he would never tire of getting lost in them. Alec was tall, taller than him and lean with smooth slightly tanned skin. The sexiest little scruff of a beard adorning his face, a weakness of Magnus'. 

If this Alec would be around for the full two weeks, which he was almost certain he was since he was Izzy's big brother he would have to up his game, which meant he had to go make himself irresistible. And also scold Izzy for not telling him her brother was a fucking stunner. Although it made sense considering Izzy was a beauty herself. 

___

 

"Izzy! What the fuck!" Alec stormed into Izzy's room maybe a little too aggressively. 

"What!?" She asked dumbfounded.

"You didn't tell me Mr. Magnus Bane was actually a total Magnus Babe!" Izzy now realizing just smirked. 

"Like seriously Izzy a heads up would have been nice. I made such fool of myself up there." He sighed. 

"Alec, oh my god calm down." She said laughing. "Also I knew you would find him attractive."  

"I find him  _more_  than attractive Iz." He said not even caring if he sounded like a lovestruck teen. 

"Who do you find  _more_  than attractive?" Simon asked as he was walking into their room. 

"He just met Magnus," Izzy replied for him, obviously that is all he needed to hear, his eyebrows wiggling teasingly at Alec. Alec just rolled his eyes in response. 

"He's nice huh?" Simon said. 

"Yeah." Alec huffed. "I think we just established that." Then spoke again. "Wait, does he.....you know like guys?" He asked, probably sounding stupid but he needed to know. 

Izzy laughed again. Why did she find his spiral into a gay panic so funny? "Yes, Alec he likes guys and girls. He's bisexual." Izzy confirmed. Trying to not show his little bounce of giddiness, he got up and left. 

"Okay, cool." 

Maybe if this Magnus guy was single, Alec may have a chance to find someone special. 

 

 

Later in the night all 7 of them were sitting around outside not doing much just chatting amongst themselves after they had enjoyed a delicious Indonesian meal. 

The whole night Alec kept stealing quick glances at Magnus who was now dressed in a short sleeve button up, dark blue with light pink and white flowers, He looked very handsome. Magnus would catch him looking once or twice, laughing when Alec tried to act like he hadn't been caught staring at the most beautiful man alive. 

Halfway through the night, Magnus had disappeared, Alec didn't want to seem too eager but he wanted to continue their chat from earlier, wanting to know everything there was to know about the man, he just seemed so mysterious. 

Making his way back from the bathroom, a dark figure caught his eye in the nighttime air. It was Magnus, he was a little further up from everyone up on the grass patch in front of the villa. Alec thought it best not to disturb him as he seemed lost in a trance behind his camera. His feet, however, had other ideas and had already started moving towards the low moonlight where Magnus stood. 

Not thinking of anything other than "What are you doing?" Alec facepalmed himself for being so unoriginal. seriously, it was obvious what he was doing. 

Magnus hearing Alec's voice smiled "The moon and the stars were begging me to come and take their picture." He replied making Alec laugh. 

"They are really stunning here aren't they," Alec said staring up at them in amazement. 

"What are you doing out here?" Magnus asked

"I saw you out here and thought you might want some company, but I can go..If you want." He flushed cursing himself for interrupting his time. 

"Alexander," Magnus said stopping his internal cursing. "Stay, I would love the company. Plus at the moment I am currently in the presence of something or shall I say, someone, much more beautiful than any star or moon." Sending Alec's heart into a whirlwind. Thanking the dark night for covering his blush. 

The only thing leaving his mouth was a shy laugh. 

"So, tell me, Alec. What do you do for a living?" Magnus asked finding a seat and gesturing for Alec to come sit next to him. Which he did.

"I work in youth work, I try to help young teens who are struggling with their families or who have been kicked out. I know how it feels to feel like you have no one and if I could do anything from my experience it would be to take what I learned and to try help and support as many young teens and kids as possible. I never want a child to go through the struggles I did." He said almost surprising himself with how much he actually opened up, he never really told anyone that much about himself, especially with only knowing Magnus for less than a day. but Magnus just gave of this calming energy Alec felt safe in.

"That sounds incredible, and I'm sure you do a great job with them. Just from the way you talked about it I can tell you care deeply about your job and those kids." Magnus said smiling at Alec, even in the dimmest light, his smile shone so bright. 

"Thank you, Magnus." He said returning the smile. "What do you do? I mean I know you work with Izzy but do you do much freelance? Travelling to places like this would be incredible, no?"

Magnus laughed a little sadly. "I don't like to do much travel with the freelance, but I do, do a lot at home. weddings etc." He said playing with his fingers uncomfortably. 

"You don't like traveling for freelance, do you mind if I ask why not? I thought traveling the world would be something anyone would want." Alec said hoping he wasn't overstepping his mark, maybe the reasons behind it were personal and he didn't have any right in knowing so he quickly added. "Sorry, you don't have to tell me." 

"No, no," Magnus interjected. "I mean yes traveling the world doing what I love is incredible and I would happily take any chance at it if it were 2 years ago but now my circumstances have changed and I have certain priorities back in New York which I don't like to leave for too long." Magnus' answer was vague but Alec didn't push he was happy with any answer he got, as long as Magnus was still talking to him he was happy.

"I can understand that," 

"So, anyway enough about me," Magnus said but all Alec could think was, Please more about you. "Tell me more about this Youth work you do, I am very intrigued." And so he did, they spent the next hour or two just chatting amongst themselves, losing track of time. Alec told him more about himself as did Magnus. it was strange how well they got along straight away like they both slid into the others life like it was easy and meant to be. 

They only came out of their bubble when they heard Izzy from the door telling them everyone was heading to bed. 

"Goodnight Iz," Alec smiled. 

"Goodnight Isabelle, see you in the morning," Magnus said after him. 

"Speaking of sleep, I'm exhausted so I might turn in as well. See you tomorrow, Alexander and thanks for the amazing chat I feel like I know you so well already." 

'Same, Goodnight Magnus." Alec smiled. 

His body and heart feeling tingly. This thing with Magnus felt special, and he was excited to see where it went. 

____

 

Magnus woke that morning feeling recharged, jetlag still hanging around but he wouldn't let that deter him from having a great day, he had so many things he wanted to do in Bali. 

But meeting Alec and connecting with him on a deeper level so fast was not what he was expecting to find in Bali and especially on the first day. Finding out Alec was a youth worker struck a chord within his heart, Alec seemed so selfless and caring. When he was talking about the kids he worked with you could see deep in his eyes how much he cared for every single child or teen that crossed his doors. It made him happy to know that someone like Alec was out there in that community truly putting his all into it and making sure those kids had support.

Part of him didn't want to let this opportunity and a new friendship pass him by, but also part of him was scared to open himself up for another possible rejection and plus he didn't just have himself to think about anymore. Pushing his thoughts and worries to the side he focused on the then and now and not the what if's. He slid out of bed threw on some light clothes and went to meet everyone else for breakfast. 

 

"Morning Magnus, Sleep well?" Izzy asked as soon as he appeared in the dining area. 

He was greeted with smiles from everyone around the table, Lingering maybe a second or two on Alec. Even in the morning he still looked beautiful with his messy hair and sleepy eyes. 

"I did," he smiled in reply. "Although I almost got lost coming down here, this place is so big." He said hearing little laughs from around the room. 

"it's my wedding, I'm allowed to go large." She smiled back a twinkle in her eye. 

"Very true my dear." He said taking the last seat around the table directly at the end facing Alec from the other side of the table. 

During breakfast there was more small chitchat amongst them all, chat about what some of them were getting up to that day, which sounded all very interesting but he was ready to go an explore their surroundings, bringing his camera and getting lost in the moment.

"What are doing today, Magnus?" He heard Simon ask, shaking him from his thoughts. 

"I thought I would take my camera and venture amongst all the trees." He replied. 

"That sounds awesome, Alec should join you." Izzy peeped up from his side. 

Magnus turned his attention to Alec who was now scolding Izzy with his eyes from across the table, he should have known Izzy would be like this always trying to play matchmaker. Alec coming along would be nice though. 

Once Alec noticed that Magnus was waiting for a response, he flushed, clearing his throat. Was it bad that Magnus thought he was overwhelmingly adorable? 

"I.. Uhh. I mean, is that alright with you?" He managed to get out. 

"Yes, of course, it is." Magnus smiled. 

"Okay, In that case. I'd love too." This time Alec's smile was calm and settled, his eyes sparkling in the morning light. He was about to spend the whole day with him and he felt rather lucky if he was being honest. 

"Great." Magnus beamed. 

 

"So, whereabouts are we actually going?" Alec asked as they started out on their venture. 

"See that forest over there?" He said pointing just ahead of them. "Apparently there is a little walkway with a clearing to a cliff edge with some incredible views, That's what I have been told anyway."

"So, you like to explore then?" Alec asked while they walked. 

"Definitely, I think if you can't fully appreciate what you have around you and in front of you then whats the point in traveling," Magnus said. 

"I have to agree with you, I used to be so scared to do anything as a kid. You know always staying between the lines. But once I started being free and doing what I wanted in life, it started to feel a lot more enjoyable." Alec added. Magnus couldn't help but notice that they seemed to be very different in some ways but in all the ways that mattered, they seemed to be on the same page, which was dangerous cause he could see himself really liking this Alec. 

"Tell me if I am overstepping, what were you scared of?" he asked, Wishing he hadn't, seeing Alec’s expression falter, so maybe it wasn't the right time for a chat like this. "Sorry, Alexander, I shouldn't have asked you that." He said stopping and facing him. 

Alec stopped beside him, a weak smile on his lips. "Magnus, it's okay. It's just sometimes I think back to who I used to be and I don't like it. I wish I was brave enough to be who I was back then and not just now." 

"Hey," Magnus said, gently grabbing Alec's hand not knowing where he got the courage to do so. "That's just how life is, and you were brave back then you know. Every day living with something that you struggle with is a day you come out stronger the other side, and I'm sure it is one of the many reasons why you are who you are today." Magnus had only known Alec for less than 24 hours but he hoped his words helped him. 

"When you put it like that." Alec smiled this time a truly happy smile. Magnus could tell when his smiles were real, just from observation the corner of his eyes would crinkle slightly. 

"Look, sorry for sort of dampening the mood." He said grimacing at his idiocy. "Shall we continue into the wild and see what awaits us?" 

"We shall. But also, I like talking to you, I feel comfortable enough to tell you these things, so don't be sorry." Alec replied nudging his shoulder playfully. 

And just like that, they were back in good spirits. 

The forest was truly something else, So much green and many insects, which Alec didn't seem to fond of but never seemed to complain he would just squirm sometimes which Magnus found hilarious. Trudging through the track Magnus had his camera clicking away finding inspiration in everything he saw, and if sometimes Alec happened to be that inspiration, he was fine with it. It was funny actually. Alec had only managed to catch him once among many other times. 

"What are you doing?" Alec asked quirking his head to the side a grin wide on his face. 

"I have no idea what you mean," Magnus said playing along. 

"Oh, really. So if I had a look through your photos, I wouldn't happen to find one of me, hmm?" He said playfully, challenging Magnus at his own game. 

"I think if you do search my photos, you will find only beautiful things. When something catches my eye I can't help but capture it. It would be rude not too." He winked, feeling slightly happy with himself as he saw that familiar pink crawl up Alec's neck. 

"If only I had a camera. Although it would only be filled with one thing, as there is only one thing I see that I want to capture in this moment." Whatever Magnus was expecting it most definitely was not that. Alec was full of surprises. 

He couldn't stop his heart from stuttering, Alec was doing everything right to find a place in his heart, and it scared him like hell. 

"My, my Alexander. You certainly have a way with words when you want to." He smirked back trying to hide his inner battle with his heart. 

"Only when around you." Alec grinned back.

Magnus laughed feeling like Alec was going to beat him at his own game if they kept going. "I'm flattered that I bring that side out of you, it is thoroughly enjoyable." 

"I'm glad." 

"Shall we continue, the clearing is just up there?" Magnus asked. 

Alec nodded and pointed for him to lead the way. 

They were almost at the clearing up ahead when Magnus heard the most inhuman noise he had ever heard in his life. 

Turning around he combusted into a fit of laughter. A stitch growing in his belly. 

Poor Alec had found himself attached to a spider web with what looked like a rather big spider about a metre above him. Magnus knew he should go help him but the noises that were coming out of his mouth were truly something else. 

"Magnus, this isn't funny," Alec whined another noise escaping his mouth as he started to get to that stage where it must have felt like things were crawling on him because he started frantically swiping at random places around his body

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Magnus said in between breaths. 

After another minute of Alec dying over a spider, and Magnus dying over too much laughter, Alec had made his way out of the spider web and over to Magnus with the most adorable pout on his lips. 

"I can't believe you just stood there and laughed at me," Alec said sounding grumpy, but you could see the little smile underneath. 

"I didn't just laugh." Magnus grinned. "I also happened to get a rather funny video." He said laughing as he said it watching Alec's expression change from pouting to pure embarrassment. 

"What!" Alec exclaimed. "No, no, no you better not show anyone." 

"No promises." Magnus winked back, quickly dodging Alec's attempt at grabbing his camera. "Uh Uh." He smirked now running to escape Alec's grasp. 

"Come back, Magnus. This isn't fair." Alec demanded running after him.

They continued like that until they both stopped at the clearing to stunned but the cinematic scenery that stared back at them. 

"Wow," Magnus said his voice huffing, still out of breath. 

"Yeah," Alec said from beside him. 

"Do you wanna sit?" Magnus gestured to a seat just to the side of them. 

"Yeah," Alec said.

Just before they sat down though Alec stopped him. "Wait, um could you please check to make sure all the web is off me?" He said scrunching his eyes. 

Magnus laughed, "Of course, wouldn't want any more of those screams." He teased. "Someone might think you are dying. Turn around." Which he did, he had a good scan over Alec's back but he was in the clear. "All safe, darling." 

"Thanks." 

Once seated and satisfied with the pictures he had taken, He relaxed back into his seat. "Isn't it amazing how beautiful somethings are you can't actually believe you are seeing it with your own eyes." He sighed. 

"Yeah."  

Magnus froze when he realized Alec was looking at him the whole time when he said it. Unable to form a sentence he looked down hiding the growing smile that spread on his face. 

Alec catching the small action spoke again. "The scenery is good too." 

Facing Alec he couldn't help but think the same. "That was unbelievably cheesy." 

Alec shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe, but it's the truth." He said meeting Magnus' eyes. Both locked in each other's gaze, Magnus found himself getting lost in every little detail of his eyes like he could see the shade of every green, every yellow, mixing into a gorgeous Hazel. He felt he could read every emotion Alec felt, every fear, every ounce of love the man possessed, he could feel it.

Reaching his hand out lacing their fingers together, eyes still locked. "Thank you, for a great day." 

Alec tightened his grip slightly. "Could say the same to you. Aside from the spider, it's been the most fun I have had in awhile." 

Magnus laughed again, he would haunt Alec with that spider incident forever. 

Quickly realizing the meaning behind forever he quickly averted his mind to something else, he had only met Alec, he shouldn't be thinking of forever. 

___

 

They made their way back to the villa, hands still locked together. 

Alec hadn't had that much fun in quite some time even with facing his biggest fear, he now laughed at himself. 

Everyone else was gathered around the pool, the stifling heat now beaming down above them, sweat gathering at his brow bone. 

"You two have been gone all day, have fun?" Izzy winked at them her eyes now finding their linked hands, suggestively raising her eyebrows up at him. 

"It was a great day, I definitely learned some new things about Alexander," Magnus laughed nudging his shoulder. 

Alec threw his head back with a dramatic sigh, he would never hear the end of this. 

"Oh, please do tell. Judging by Alec's reaction it's embarrassing and we love embarrassing." Simon said popping up out of nowhere. 

"Please don't." He whispered so only Magnus could here. 

"Only cause you are sporting such adorable puppy dog eyes right now, I'll keep a tight lip." Magnus winked back. 

"I am eternally grateful." 

"That being said, I am very eager to hear some embarrassing stories from your friends and family," Magnus said just before Alec was going to thank the gods for saving him from this one. 

"Me embarrassing, pffft. Don't know what you are talking about, I'm a very smooth individual." He said trying to humor himself, while also getting a laugh out of Magnus. 

"Oh yes, you looked very smooth tangled up in that spider web," Magnus teased laughing away. 

Okay, he walked into that one. Thankfully no one could hear them from where they were standing. 

"Ugh, I am never going to hear the end of this am I?" He groaned. 

"I'm sure it will pass, but for now no." Magnus stuck his pink tongue out, something so childish, yet Alec found cute and hot?? he was so lost for this man already. 

"Are you guys going to swim or just stand their flirting all day." Jace snickered from the pool's edge. 

Alec wouldn't mind flirting all day it was fun, but he was rather hot and sweaty from their walk in the forest and a swim sounded amazing. "Let me just go get changed." 

Forgetting he was still holding Magnus' hand he started pulling him along with him until he realized the weight from behind him. 

Laughing he turned around, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry." He was about to detach his hand but Magnus didn't let him. 

"It's alright," He laughed in return "I need to get changed too, so lead the way." 

Once they reached Magnus' level they finally separated, leaving Magnus to get changed. 

It took Alec longer than normal to find his swim shorts, why did he have to pack them right at the bottom of his suitcase. 

After what felt like 30 minutes but was probably only 10 he made his way back up to the pool when came through the clearing he thought he might faint on sight. 

There stood Magnus sliding out of the pool, biceps bulging, water droplets dripping along his rock hard chest, abs showing having no mercy on his poor soul. This man was sin, pure sin. 

Maybe it was Alec's mind that was the sin because all he could think about was licking said droplets off his chest. Everything felt slow motion he was almost ready for Magnus to shake his head flinging his soft hair side to side. But it wasn't a cringy T.V commercial so that didn't happen. 

"Take a picture, it will last longer," He heard Maia laugh from next to him. 

He forgot people were around him and could actually see him most likely drooling. 

"Ugh," He rolled his eyes in annoyance how could this man be so damn fine in every way, it wasn't fair. 

"Finally, I was wondering where you had gone," Simon said once Alec approached the sun chair next to him. 

"Why did you miss me, buddy." He said laying down. 

"You wish," 

"So," Simon quirked his brow, "I saw you two holding hands over there, anything happen on your  _walk."_  He said making quotation marks. 

"No Si, we just talked.  That would be too soon, wouldn't it?" Surely it was. 

Simon shrugged, not really helping. "So, you obviously have a massive crush on him then." 

"I think it's a bit more than obvious," He laughed. 

Izzy joining him from Simons side. "Just a little Alec, It's cute though, I haven't seen you this hung up on a guy in quite some time." 

"Yeah, do you guys think he's interested in me though?" He asked being serious but apparently, Simon and Izzy found it the most amusing thing they had ever heard. He hated them

"I'm being serious guys" 

"Alec," Simon started, "You both walk around with virtual hard-ons for each other it's so fucking obvious." 

Alec chocked on his water and spat it all over himself. 

"Simon what the fuck," 

"What I'm just being honest dude," Simon replied completely unfazed by what he just said. 

Alec caught a quick glance from Magnus, his brows furrowed together confused by what just happened, sending him a quick smile in return. 

"Yeah, maybe too honest." Alec laughed. Simon did have a point he was practically drooling over Magnus when he came up. 

"Hey, Alec will you help me up?" Magnus asked from the other side of the pool. 

Removing his towel he walked over reaching out his hand, watching a slow mischievous smile creep up Magnus' lips, and before he had the chance to remove his hand he was being dragged into the pool a big splash to follow. 

Coming up for air, he should have known Magnus would do something like this. 

"Magnus," He exclaimed. 

In return, he received an earth-shattering grin and innocent shrug. 

"Oh, It's on." He said making his way to Magnus jumping on his back, piggyback style in an attempt to tip him. 

"You'll have to try harder darling, I don't have these muscles for nothing." Magnus laughed tipping them backward, their limbs sliding along each other, it was hard for Alec to focus on the task at hand. 

Rolling his eyes back with a wide grin he went back in for the tackle, while also taking advantage of wrapping his arms around Magnus' torso. "My my, you are right you definitely don't have these muscles for nothing," He smirked, he could have sworn he saw Magnus blush. 

"Good to know you like them." Magnus winked back, Alec internally groaned. 

Taking advantage of Magnus' brief lack of concentration he managed to lift him and dunk him under feeling rather triumphant. Laughing his face off as Magnus came back up for air. 

"Virtual Hard-ons." Alec heard Simon yell from his seat, honestly, why were they friends again. 

"What did he say?" Magnus asked brushing his hair away from his eyes, those beautiful brown eyes. 

"Nothing," He said quickly trying to distract him by diving under and pulling Magnus under by his feet, meeting his eyes underwater. Magnus smiled up at him and pushed him back up. 

They probably looked like teenagers but he couldn't find it in him to care, he was having fun and that's what mattered. 

___

 

 The next few days flew by. Each new day a new adventure, and Magnus' crush growing stronger every day. The more time he spent with Alec the more he found himself smiling, laughing being his whole self and not holding back. Alec was like the sunshine you need during the day to make your skin feel alive, and the stars at night mesmerized by such beauty. 

The whole group went snorkeling together, traveled around the island together experiencing the Indonesian culture. Finding new parts of this beautiful country, the white sand beaches, and lushes green forests, the bustling city. No matter where they went Magnus found Alec and he always seemed to find each other during the day. It felt like they were best friends only after knowing each other after 5 days, it seemed crazy but once you find a connection with someone you just know. 

On this very day, they were all down around Tanah Lot. The floating temple surrounded by the crashing waves. It was stunning the way the rocks had shaped themselves around the temple, and the tall trees standing proudly scattered around. 

Magnus had his camera out trying to serve justice to such a masterpiece, but nothing would be as good as seeing with your own eyes. 

Suddenly the lens fell upon Alec, standing further up he was just staring in amazement but the way the sun hit his cheekbones, high lighting his softly tanned skin a great contrast to his rich dark ebony hair was breathtaking. Magnus' felt himself intake a gasp of air. Always amazed at such beauty this man possessed. He found himself clicking away lost in every angle of Alec. 

Through his lens, he saw Alec turn around his eyes falling on Magnus a soft smile so pure on his face. Magnus made sure he got it on camera of course. 

Magnus stood up and tried to pretend he hadn't been caught, but Alec just walked right up to him. 

"Can I?" He asked pointing to Magnus' camera. 

Nodding he handed him his precious camera. "If I may ask, what are you going to do?" He asked shyly having someone else hold his baby. 

"Since you are always taking pictures of our surroundings and all of us I wanted to try and get some of you." 

"Really?" 

"Yes," Alec laughed. "Now go, explore get up close. I'll be here snapping away." He said gesturing for Magnus to go off have a look around with his eyes and not just through his camera. 

"Okay, but be careful with her," Magnus said only half joking. 

"Her? Your camera is a she?" Alec teased 

"Don't judge me Lightwood," Magnus smirked back amused by the reaction he got.

"I would never, she's in safe hands."

Magnus tried not to think how safe Alec's hands would feel, wrapped around him from behind staring out at a beautiful sunset overlooking the ocean. That didn't cross his mind at all.

 

___

 

As Magnus walked away to go and explore his surroundings Alec felt someone else scoot up beside him.

"You two have it bad for each other," Izzy said nudging his shoulder. 

"I have no idea what you mean," Alec replied. 

"Oh, please you haven't taken your eyes off him since he walked away." 

"I'm taking his picture there's a difference," 

Izzy laughed from beside him "Sure, and that's why the camera is facing the ground." she said patting his cheek. "Oh, Alec."

"I'm just trying to get every angle." He protested. 

"It's cute, you two getting along so well. I haven't seen anyone make you smile the way he does." Izzy added. She was right, for some reason he had found it impossibly difficult to find anyone back in New York that was actually worth his time. But, now there's Magnus standing right in front of him, sun on his skin a smile on his face looking absolutely beautiful. 

"It's weird Iz, I've only known him a few days but all I wanna do is be around him."  He was getting feelings for Magnus and it was scary but exciting. "You know I'm a little mad you didn't introduce us sooner." He added nudging Izzy back. 

"Don't blame that on me," She laughed. "I invited you to plenty of events he was at, so that's all on you buddy." Well if she had mentioned that a tall man with beautiful eyes and a jawline that could kill, along with the purest smile and personality would be there he would have been there in a heartbeat. 

"Hey Iz," Something had been bugging him and he was hoping maybe Izzy could help. "When we are talking and the chat kind of turns more on a personal level I've noticed he sorta shuts off and diverts the conversation. Do you know why that is?" 

Izzy looked to be thinking. "I mean depends what you are talking about. He has had some pretty horrible relationships in the past maybe that's it, but if you want to know for sure why don't you just ask him." 

"I would but I don't wanna scare him away." That was the last thing he wanted. 

Izzy shrugged in response. "Well the only way you are going to fully understand him is if you ask." She smiled one of her supportive ' I'm here for you' smiles. 

"Yeah, I guess you are right." 

 

"Alec come over here." He heard Magnus' voice echo across the rocks. 

"Coming." He yelled back. 

Before he could walk away Izzy said one last thing. 

"Hey, if you two ever get married I want all the credit." Alec choked on the air around him. 

"Izzy it's been 5 days," He stressed his eyes bulging out of there sockets. 

Winking Izzy just walked away, a massive grin on her face.

"Oh, and I'm obviously the best man, right?" Where did Simon come from, was he there the whole time. 

Rolling his eyes he walked away. While Simon continued to ramble. 

"Hey dude, it's only fair." "You're just playing right." "it's all good I know you love me, I'm gonna throw the best bachelor party." Oh god, he hoped to whatever universe out there Magnus didn't hear that. 

 

"Hey," He heard his favorite voice say. Suddenly he forgot about whatever was happening back over where his best friend who shall not be named right now was. 

"Hey," He said sliding his arms over Magnus' shoulders. 

"What was that all about." Magnus laughed gesturing his hand to behind them. 

"Nothing of importance, just annoying sisters and best friends." Magnus chuckled causing a vibration through his back on to Alec's chest. "Oh, here's your camera I kept her safe but only managed to get a few photos." He said placing Magnus' baby back in his hands. 

"Thank you for keeping her safe, is there any way I can thank you properly for your services?" Magnus grinned linking their hands together that were hanging over Magnus' shoulders. 

"I can think of one way, but I wanna save that for a special time, is that alright?" Alec said stroking their now joined hands. 

"That's quite alright with me."

Alec smiled leaning in and kissing the side of Magnus' temple his heart racing at seeing the smile that grew on Magnus' face. 

Little did they know someone behind them was doing some capturing of their own. Izzy had a feeling they would want to look back on this trip in a few years time so decided to do them a favor and capture the sweet moment she was witnessing in front of her. 

 

___

 

Alec told himself he wouldn't cry at Izzy's wedding but here he was tearing up. It was his baby sister, of course, he was going to cry. She looked absolutely stunning in an off-white fitted dress with lace detail all up her back looking like the most beautiful woman in the world. He was so unbelievably proud of his baby sister accomplishing her dreams, marrying her best friend and love of her life. Alec saw her as an inspiration. As she made it up the aisle he tried to hide the few tears that had fallen giving her the most loving smile he could muster. Mouthing 'You look beautiful' which was followed by a very loud and breathless Simon "Wow, I got lucky." which caused a few chuckles to gather around the room. But Alec could hear the slight waver in his best friends voice. 

Placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder "You got this bud," Simon nodded in response his smile so wide you could most likely see it from 100 miles away. 

As the ceremony started Alec kept catching glances of a person moving here and there, gathering it was Magnus doing his thing, taking incredible photographs. He hadn't seen him all day, was it weird to miss him so much after only a week? 

The vows were beautiful, pretty sure there wasn't a dry eye on the beach. 

As the ceremony came to close and everybody congratulated Simon and Izzy, they eventually made it to photos a bit further down the beach near the Villa Simon and Izzy would be staying at tonight. 

Taking the opportunity to have quick chat with Magnus be that small talk or just anything. 

"You look nice." 

"As do you, you look very handsome." Magnus smiled back a twinkle in his eye. 

"Feels strange not seeing you all day." 

"Aww, Alexander did you miss me." Magnus teased back. 

Alec rolled his eyes a smile still on his face cause how could he not smile around Magnus. 

"Shut up," He sighed exasperatedly, trying to sound annoyed but wasn't actually working. "Okay, maybe a little." He said bringing two of his fingers up to show a small gap. 

"I knew it." Magnus grinned walking up ahead to go set up for photos. "How could you not miss this." Winking and turning away swaying his hips seductively causing Alec to unconsciously bite his bottom lip. 

He was literally the bane of his existence, but he loved it. 

 

___

 

Magnus had been busy all day only stopping to talk to a couple of people here and there but now he was finished and there was only one person he wanted to see.  

Sliding up to Alec in a group of people, he offered him a glass of champagne. "For you my dear." He may have already had a few, no one could tell. 

"Oh, why thank you." Alec beamed back. "Enjoying your night?"

"I am but I feel it could get a whole lot better." Magnus grinned back. 

"Oh really?" Alec paused taking a sip of champagne. "And how would that be?" 

"Dance with me?" He didn't know why he felt nervous asking that of Alec but he did. 

"I don't know, I'm not much of a dancer, Magnus." 

Pouting his bottom lip, he attempted his best puppy eyes. "Please, Alexander."

"I'll just watch," Alec said. Why was he being so stubborn? Magnus wasn't about to give up, the few glasses of champagne he may have consumed giving him that extra surge of persistence. 

"Oh please and deny yourself all this, up close." Alec didn't seem to budge though. "Come on it will be fun." He tried one last time but still, Alec didn't budge. Sighing and slightly disappointed he started to walk away. 

Stopped by the gentle hand that was Alec he turned back around. Confused he furrowed his brows "What are you doing?" 

"Sorry, watching you beg was cute," Alec smirked his lips pressed together suppressing a laugh. 

Magnus was shocked. Alec the sly man teasing him. 

"I must say your puppy dog eyes are very adorable," Alec added amused by Magnus' reaction. 

"I don't want to dance with you anymore." He said trying to feign hurt. 

Alec stepped closer, so they were only centimeters apart. Magnus' breath hitched in his chest. 

"Yes, you do." Alec looked too smug for his own good and Magnus found it unbelievably sexy.

Giving in and grinning from ear to ear he started pulling Alec closer to the dance floor. "Yes, I do." 

The music changed as they hit the dance floor a slow romantic song filling their surroundings. The sweet melody sweeping through their ears making Magnus tingle. 

Stepping closer he wrapped his arms around Alec's neck looking up at him. "Hi." He whispered like it was a secret. 

Alec stepped into his movement locking his arms around his waist. "Hey," He smiled back. 

Here, in Alec's arms felt so right. So warm and reassuring that this was more than just a crush, he was developing real feelings for this beautiful man stood in front of him. It was terrifying yet exhilarating, his heart slowly opening up to a new love. He wondered if Alec felt the same. Yes, he flirted back but did he actually feel what Magnus was feeling, something that had the potential to become so real. 

Alec was staring into his eyes, his gaze never faltering "You are so beautiful." Magnus' heart soared over the compliment. 

Bringing his thumb to Alec's check caressing his skin slowly he smiled. "So are you, my dear, unbelievably so."

It's like he could feel the air around them pulling them closer together like a gravitational pull his lips ghosting around Alec's. 

That was until somebody bumped into them from behind causing them to smack heads. 

'Sorry, sorry," The person said behind them. 

Trying to find the humor in it, they both laughed. "It's okay, that happens on a dance floor," Magnus replied. 

Turning back to Alec he was met with a concerning gaze, Magnus couldn't help but find very sweet. "Are you okay?" Alec smiled weakly his voice so soft it was like honey. 

"Yes, I'm fine. Your poor nose though, I know I have a hard head." He apologized. 

"My nose is fine, your pretty little head didn't do any damage." Magnus got butterflies over the word 'pretty' oh god he had it bad. 

"Shall we go get some more drinks and come back to this later?' Magnus asked straightening the collar of Alec's shirt. 

"Yeah sounds good." 

 

A few hours past as they stumbled into the quiet villa. Their laughs resonating throughout the room. Laughing at gods know what, Magnus couldn't remember all he knew was that Alec's laugh was his favorite sound in the entire universe. Watching Alec's eyes crinkle as they continued to giggle walking down the stairs leaning on each other for support. 

Reaching Magnus' room they both stopped realizing they would now have to separate, Magnus didn't want to yet he was having too much of a good time. 

"Do you wanna maybe come in? We can watch a movie?" He asked hoping he didn't sound like an idiot. 

If Alec's beaming smile wasn't reassuring enough he didn't know what would be. "I'd love too." 

They both made their way into Magnus' room a silence falling between them.

Switching on the T.V making themselves comfortable they found the movie channel, it was playing some action film Magnus had never seen before, he wasn't too interested finding his mind was drifting to other places or well just someone.  

Turning to face Alec he was met with a small smile and strong gaze like he had been staring awhile, making Magnus feel nervous 

"Something on my face?" Magnus tried but he was breathless from the way Alec was looking at him. 

"Not yet?" Alec smirked. 

Magnus raised his eyebrows as in to say  _'Oh really'_ which was followed by Alec leaning forward finishing what they started earlier on the dance floor. 

Once their lips connected, a fire erupted deep within his stomach his whole body feeling alight. The kiss was slow and sweet not rushed, just two people exploring a new found connection letting themselves feel every texture every dip in the others mouth. Magnus could taste the sweetness of their earlier champagne making him want more and more of Alec's lips on his. Both needing air they pulled back eyes locked on each other, their breath still intertwined.

"That was," Magnus said his voice distorted and so full of air. 

"Yeah," Alec laughed back weakly, his breath roaming between them. "I have wanted to do that for so long." 

"That makes two of us, and it definitely did not disappoint." He said back running his fingers through Alec's thick hair. 

Alec smiled and soon went back in for more their lips connected once more, feeling that overwhelming sensation all over again. 

Through the night Alec ended up staying in his bed, both falling asleep in the others arms. Magnus fell asleep feeling all giddy inside, happy that Alec must have felt the same for him as he did. 

 

___ 

 

Alec woke up to the sun shining down on his skin, scrunching his eyes at the light behind his eyes. Not finding it in him to get annoyed, because how could he? here he was laying next to this beautiful man listening to his deep breaths as he slept next to him. Last night did not go how he had expected it to go. It turned out so much better he couldn't fight the enormous smile on his face. 

Alec lay there awhile just thinking running his hand through Magnus' hair. 

"Morning," He heard a small whisper from the other man. 

"Morning" 

"Sleep well?" Magnus asked shuffling closer which Alec didn't mind at all. 

"Best I have in a while actually. You?" He asked turning to face Magnus side on. The way the sun hit his features only enhancing his beauty was breathtaking.

"Same, you are very comfy to sleep next too" Magnus smiled back. 

Alec laughed pecking his forehead quickly. 

"Any plans for today?" 

"Just some roaming around the Villa I don't feel like doing much today," Magnus replied. 

From an outsider, some would say Magnus was acting normal there was nothing wrong, but Alec could tell something was bothering him. Yes, he was still smiling and being affectionate, but it was like it was forced and his worries only increased when Magnus hopped out of bed quickly said he was going to have a shower and left, leaving a very confused Alec in the bed. Deciding he should do the same he got out of bed and went to his own room. 

 

___ 

 

Magnus knew Alec would be able to pick up on his mood change, but he couldn't help it his mind a complete mess after last night. He didn't regret it, quite the opposite, it was perfect everything he had ever wanted and more. But that was the problem he was falling fast and still hadn't told Alec everything about him and it wasn't fair. One thing, in particular, he felt Alec had the right to know before going any further with whatever this was between them. 

Magnus was scared, so scared. He had just found this amazing man, but if Alec didn't accept that part of his life it would break him. He just needed the day to think, process what to do. So if that meant avoiding Alec he would try to do it, only for the day though, he was going to talk to him, just not now. 

 

___ 

 

Magnus had been avoiding Alec all day it was starting to get on his nerves. He thought they had a good night, fun even. They shared a magical kiss that Alec could still remember the tingles on his lips as he had pulled away.

It was confusing and frustrating. Why was Magnus doing this when he himself said that he wanted to kiss him. 

Night had fallen and still, Magnus hadn't approached him. Sighing out his frustration he got up from the couch and went outside for some fresh air. 

Walking out to the grass near the seat that overlooked the ocean he saw a figure slumped over, head in his hands, was that Magnus? 

Cautiously approaching him "Magnus?" 

On hearing his name he looked up. 

Now that Alec was closer he could see the battle Magnus was having with himself in his eyes.

"Magnus, whats wrong?" He asked coming to sit next to him on the seat. 

"Alexander, I'm fine. Please don't worry." Alec knew that wasn't true. 

"You've been avoiding me ever since this morning," He saw Magnus flinch. "Please talk to me." Connecting their hands he waited. 

Magnus sighed loudly. "I like you, Alexander." 

"And I like you." 

"A lot." Magnus laughed weakly like he was trying to hide his emotions. 

"So do I, Magnus, but I don't see why that's the reason you are avoiding me? I thought we had a good night together." A really good night. 

Magnus tightened his hand around Alec's "We did, it was amazing, perfect." 

It was quiet again until Magnus spoke again taking a deep breath. "I'm scared to tell you this because I have no idea what your reaction will be and I don't want to lose what this is." 

"Magnus, I can assure you whatever it is, it won't be easy to get rid of me." 

"Alec," He paused briefly. "I have a son." 

 

___

 

"Alec," He went quiet, getting the courage. "I have a son." The words were out. It was a relief but also made him anxious for Alec's response. 

He watched Alec's eyebrows rise in shock. "You have a son," Alec repeated like he still hadn't taken it in. 

"Yes, he's 3 years old and he's my world." This trip away from him has been hard missing him every day, but Alec has helped with that even if he didn't know. 

Alec shook his head. "Sorry, I- That was just the last thing I had expected to hear." 

Magnus felt his heart sink here it comes. The 'I'm not ready to be a father figure', 'it's too much'.

"You're freaked out aren't you?" 

"What!? No!" Alec exclaimed moving closer facing Magnus dead on. "Magnus this doesn't change anything between us, I love kids." 

Magnus could almost cry. "Really?" 

"Yes!" Alec laughed pulling him into a hug. 

Magnus melted into his touch letting go of all his stupid built up tension he had been holding all day. Having Alec's arms back around him made him feel whole again. 

"What's his name?" Alec asked pulling back. 

Magnus smiled his heart soaring at Alec's interest in getting to know more about his son. "His names Rafael, somebody had left him outside my apartment building one day, it was winter and freezing luckily I found him when I did or he would have died. He was only 1 years old how could anyone just leave their baby like that. I took him to the hospital and waited for them to make sure he was okay and to see if they could find any family that could take him, but there was no one. After spending the day with him, I couldn't let him go so I applied for adoption." 

"Magnus, you have a beautiful heart and Rafael is one lucky boy to call you his dad." How was Alec so perfect. 

"Thank you," He smiled back feeling a stray tear slip from his eyes. "With my childhood and upbringing, I never wanted to see another kid struggle like that so once this opportunity arose I couldn't turn it down. It was like it was fate."

"Your childhood?" Alec asked. It wasn't forceful the way he asked, he was just curious. 

"I was actually born in Indonesia, my mum was from here, my dad American. Long story short my dad wasn't a nice person and wanted to move back to America but my mother didn't want to, didn't want to leave her family and friends. My father was abusive and hurt my mother and I guess she couldn't take it anymore so she hung herself in our kitchen, I found her that afternoon." he heard Alec's breath hitch. 

"Magnus, I'm so sorry you saw that." Magnus smiled at Alec's concern, kissing his hand. 

"It's fine now it was years ago. Anyway, my father moved us to America and ended up putting me in foster care saying I was a reminder of my mother and it pained him to see me every day. I went from foster home to foster home, it was awful. So, when I came across Rafael I couldn't let him go through what I went through, he was so young. I'm so glad I have him he brightens my life every single day." 

"He sounds amazing, Magnus," Alec said.

Alec's reaction to all of this was amazing, he didn't leave, he didn't do anything but be there holding Magnus while he opened up. Magnus had really hit the jackpot with this one. 

"He really is, I miss him so much." He sighed leaning into Alec's chest. 

"Do you have a picture of him?" 

"I do, a lot." He laughed. 

"Can I see?" Magnus was taken back by the question, not because he didn't want to show him it was just no one was ever this accepting and intrigued by his son. 

"Don't act shocked Magnus, I want to know everything about you and that includes Rafael," Alec stated. 

"How are you so perfect?" Magnus smiled up at him. 

Alec laughed, "I'm far from perfect." Placing a light kiss on Magnus' nose. Magnus was sure he was blushing. 

"To me you are," He said kissing his nose back.

Alec ducked his head down shyly. 

"Anyway Rafael." He said still amused he made Alec go all shy. Grabbing his phone out he smiled at his screensaver, it was a selfie of him and Rafe making silly faces at the camera. 

"That's adorable, Magnus," Alec said from beside him palming slow circles on his shoulder. 

"He is isn't he." Unlocking his phone he went to his camera roll to where he had a folder just for Rafe - It was a rather large folder- 

"This is him on the day I found him after I took him to the hospital, and this is when he started to walk awww he was so proud of himself clapping when he took his first step it was so cute, I may have cried that day," He laughed. "This was his first birthday with me, he was really into dinosaurs back then so I got him a dinosaur cake though he just stabbed his fingers in it and smeared it all over his face and clothes. That was a fun clean up."

"Magnus, he's beautiful." Alec admired. 

"He is very much so. He's a rascal sometimes but he's my little rascal," he added flicking through more pictures and videos. Stopping on his favorite one. "This one, it's a video of when he first called me Papa I swear I cried for a week." He could feel the tears welling up again at hearing his voice. 

_'Come on Rafe you can do it Pa- pa'_

_'P-_

_'That's it Pa-pa'_

_'Pa'_

_'Yes, yes' Pa'_

_*Rafe giggles*_

_'Papa'_

_'Yes that's it I'm your Papa'_

_'Pa pa' *Rafe claps excitedly*_

"Magnus, are you okay?" Alec asked concerned. 

"Yes," He laughed embarrassed wiping away a tear or two that had fallen. "Just whenever I watch that video I get emotional." 

"I hope I can meet him one day," Alec said brushing his thumb underneath Magnus' eye. 

"I would love that," He replied leaning in pecking him on the cheek. 

Alec moving in connecting their lips in another kiss, it being just as amazing if not better than their one last night. 

"Thank you for telling me about him and your past," Alec said pulling back. 

"Thank you for being so accepting of it all," Magnus replied while going back in for more of those delicious lips. 

After a minute or two, they both pulled back, Magnus leaning against Alec's chest staring out at the stars over the ocean. 

"Hey, why don't we go for a night time swim?" Alec suggested 

"I hope you mean in the pool because I don't like the idea of being eaten by a shark." He said earning a full laugh from Alec. 

"Yes, Magnus, in the pool." He paused catching his breath. "So, what do you say?" 

"I say, we have the whole villa to ourselves why not make the most of it." He stood up grabbing Alec's hands. 

 

___

 

There in the warm water on this beautiful night with Magnus in his lap, both looking out at the stars Alec felt amazing his heart so happy, the happiest it's been in awhile. 

"Hey, Magnus," 

"Mmm," Magnus hummed in response. 

"I'm glad I met you on this trip, it's been amazing." 

Magnus now shifting from his position facing Alec so they were chest to chest, Magnus still in his lap. 

"Some would say life-changing," Magnus said running his hand through Alec's wet hair. 

"I like the sound of that." He hummed back. 

Magnus rested his head on Alec's shoulder bringing them closer than ever, skin touching skin, sending electric waves through Alec's chest.

"The villa is so quiet without everyone else around," Magnus chuckled against his skin. 

"So peaceful." 

They stayed quiet for a while after that, not an awkward silence but a comfortable just enjoying being in one's company silence. Alec could get used to this. 

"Alec?" Magnus spoke. 

"Yes?" 

"I remember from our first night here you said you got into youth work because you didn't want to see any kid go through the same struggles you did as a child, If I've crossed a line please tell me but I was just wondering what it was. I find your job very intriguing and honestly was one of the things that drew me to you so fast, but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Magnus said bringing his head up from Alec's shoulder. 

"Magnus, you have never crossed a line." He smiled running his hand up and down Magnus' arm. "When I was younger I struggled a lot with who I was, being gay in our family was a big no-no. You had to follow the rules and do exactly as our parents said. The thing was I was so afraid to disappoint my parents that that was all I focused on and not myself. I got to a point where I was so lost and alone I started to get panic attacks, so desperately wanting the world to know who I was but feeling trapped. Until Izzy found me one day in the corner of my room trying to shake away the panic in my chest." Magnus moved closer to him on his lap his hand now on Alec's heart. Alec continued.

"I told her everything and she just sat and listened. She helped me accept who I was and even helped me find a great therapist. Eventually, after a few years, I grew stronger within myself feeling brave enough to come out to my parents. Naturally, I wasn't expecting it to go very well, and it didn't my parents unable to accept it back then but as the years have passed my mother has come round apologizing and well my father is still slightly standoffish but he's better than he was. I Just remember that feeling I got when it felt like they disowned me, it hurt a lot, and if it wasn't for Izzy and Simon, even Jace, without their support I don't think I would be the man I am today. So I decided to turn my experience into something positive instead of dwelling on the negative and that's how I became a youth worker." He finished taking a big breath. 

"Wow," Magnus smiled, "You Alexander Lightwood are an incredible man. That must of been tough." 

"It was but like you said last week it's what has made me who I am today." 

Opening up to Magnus was easier than he thought it would be, reliving some of those memories wasn't always fun but he felt safe enough to open his heart up to the vulnerability with Magnus as he did with him about his parents and son. 

"I guess tonights been a night of truths huh," Magnus said leaning forward curling his finger around Alec's ear and running it down his neck making him shiver. "Thank you for opening up to me." 

"Thank you too.” He smiled up at him leaning in closer. 

Magnus finally moved that tiny bit closer their lips locking together in another kiss, this time the passion and desire strong, the light breaths and needy groans just to be with each other. Magnus' lips were like his favorite dessert, sweet and completely morish never wanting to stop, wanting more. 

He could have sat there kissing Magnus all night hands roaming his exquisite body, but he knew things were getting heated and he didn't want to go too fast. 

Pulling back breath completely destroyed he pulled Magnus in for a hug, feeling his chest against his. "We should go to bed before this gets out of hand." 

"Yeah," Magnus whispered voice husky and airy.

 

After that night the next few days were amazing, fully experiencing this country, no holding back just being himself with Magnus was magical and he would never forget this trip. 

 

___ 

 

"Where are you two off to?" Izzy asked from her sunbed. 

"Dinner date on the beach," Alec smiled, "But Magnus doesn't know yet so be quiet." 

Izzy just gave him the thumbs up as Magnus came up behind him. 

"I'm ready darling, where are you taking me exactly?" 

"The point of a surprise is that you don't find out until we get there." He laughed latching his hand in Magnus' and started walking along. 

"I know! But I hate waiting I'm so impatient when it comes to these things." 

"Some things are worth the wait though," He said looking Magnus straight in the eye. 

"That they are," Magnus grinned back leaning in for a kiss that Alec was more than happy to accept.

They made their way down to the beach below walking along for about 10 minutes or so the sun had started to set, a warm yellow and orange glow taking over the night sky, the warm breeze tingling his skin. 

As they walked closer to their destination he watched a beautiful smile crawl up Magnus' face. 

"Alexander, this is so romantic." Magnus beamed. 

There in front of them was a soft blanket, cushions, red flower petals scattered around with a beautiful glow from the lanterns that were placed around it, with the sound of the waves crashing in the background. 

Magnus had turned to Alec tears in his eyes. "Magnus, babe I didn't mean to make you cry." He said pulling him into a hug. 

"Darling, these are happy tears no one has ever done anything like this for me before." 

"Well, you should start getting used to it." Pulling back he smiled down at this beautiful man feeling so much adoration and happiness. "When I meet Rafe-which can be whenever you are ready- we can go to the park, take him swimming, get ice cream, go to the beach, everything."  

"I think he would love that, as would I." 

"Come on let's go get a drink." They walked further towards the basket grabbing two glasses and filling them with wine. 

Resting comfortably back in Magnus' lap they watched the sunset slowly fade away, everything about this moment was amazing, perfect, never wanting to move. 

Finally, he had found the one he wanted to share a sunset with on the beach. 

"You know," Magnus spoke, "Us meeting here in Bali makes a great 'How we met' story doesn't it." 

Tilting his head up to meet Magnus, he kissed the bottom of his chin feeling the slight scruff that had started to grow. "It does indeed." 

 

___

 

 ** _Present_**  

 

"That's the end, that's how Papa and I found each other," Alec said now seeing his two sleepy boys fighting to keep their eyes open hanging on every word. 

"I think we should get these two rascals to bed hmm," Magnus said shuffling out from under Rafe and scooping him up in his arms. Alec doing the same with little Max. 

"But I'm not sleepy," Max said snuggling into Alec's arms. 

Chuckling, Alec kissed his forehead and continued to take him to bed. 

Tucking both the boys in they both kissed them goodnight. 

"Daddy," He heard a quiet Max say. 

"Yes, sweetie?" 

"Did you really get stuck in a spider web," Alec tried not to sigh too loud still embarrassed by that moment. 

"Yes, Maxie, daddy did get stuck in a spider web and it was hilarious, I'll show you and Rafe the video tomorrow." Magnus giggled. 

"You still have it?" 

"Of course I do darling, I plan to keep it forever, only cause you get so worked up over it." 

They heard two faint "Yus'' from their two sons. 

"Not you two too." He sighed pretending to be annoyed but really he didn't care, if it brought smiles to his husband and boy's faces then why not. 

Both boys chuckled.

"Okay, goodnight you two, love you," Magnus said kissing them one last time, Alec, following behind making sure they had all their soft toys and blankets that they liked. 

 

They finally made it to bed wrapped in each other's embrace, exchanging sweet kisses. 

"You know hearing that story back makes me miss Bali," Magnus said 

"Same but I'm excited to take the boys their next year for our anniversary." He replied kissing Magnus once more.

"Yes that will be amazing, they will love it!" Magnus smiled into the kiss. "You know you were quite the romantic back then." 

Alec pulled back feigning offense. "Are you saying I'm not now?" 

"No, no." Magnus laughed. "Well, not as much as you used to be, but that's only because we have two children who adore you and want to spend all their time with you."  

"And I adore them, and you," Alec said leaning back down to continue kissing his husband. 

 

"Magnus," Alec whispered pulling away. 

"Mmm?" 

"I want another one." 

Magnus' eyes flew open confused. "Another what darling?" 

"A baby or child either or, I have always wanted a girl." He said trying to read Magnus' expression which he found difficult sometimes. 

Magnus broke into a wide smile tears welling in his eyes. "Alexander, that sounds amazing, having a little trio would be incredible." 

"So, we wanna do this?" 

"Yes," Magnus laughed through his happy tears. 

"I love you, Magnus." 

"I love you too Alexander." 

 

 ------

 

 

(Izzy totally made sure she got the credit for them getting married) 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, now that I have finished this I had a few Ideas for a series? Maybe Alec meeting Rafe for the first time? 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts. Did you enjoy it? 
> 
> Also, let me know your thoughts on a series? :) 
> 
> I'm on twitter @MeishaErica1
> 
>  
> 
> I just wanna say I wrote them in Bali as a flashback because obviously they wouldn’t tell their sons everything


End file.
